Basilisk's Den
The Doctor and its Goats Sun shining bright with the clear skies, the vast and calm blue ocean swiftly crashing against the island's sides, very calmly bouncing the numerous ship's that were docked. Full of residents and travelers, the once dead summer island of Varenport had become the main stopping point for both pirates and marines alike in search of the famous Doctor and Apothecary that decided to station itself there. Being an extremely hot island, both farming and animal breeding had been for several years almost impossible making the village inhabitable. But around 15 years ago, when a mysterious traveler decided to establish his business and life on the island, it completely changed creating the first trading port on the island allowing for the people to gain hope once again. And that person was the current owner of both the famous brothel Sleeping Goat and even more renowned Apothecary Shop. "MISS ARIEL!!!" Was heard across the entire village, from one of the newcomers "Please be mine Miss Ariel." And there it was, the person that was able to revive Varenport, Ariel standing well over an average person's height, with its long orange hair tied on the back in a ponytail, and leaving reasonably long bangs that fall gracefully on both sides of its face down to the shoulder line. With very bright golden like eyes and relatively tanned skin, Ariel was seen wearing a quite revealing outfit showing its hourglass figure with an extremely short white dress with several purple colored sections, more precisely on its chest and the waistline. With a big open neck following the opening on the chest area of the dress and an even bigger dress tail, showing to possess a purple color. Having also several golden flowers serving as accessories on the wrists, on each side of its waste. Being for an unknown reason barefooted only wearing a tight golden bracelet with a big petal on each ankle. "Sorry honey." Ariel said with a gentle and calm feminine voice. "You are not my time." Making his way into its shop leaving the former alone in the middle of the street. And what for most would be considered an awkward situation, the various civilians that witnessed the former proposal, knew that it was a regular interaction from outsiders towards Ariel, but seeing the disappointment on the faces of each of them that tried, they didn't had the courage to tell them that Ariel was a man. Harlan had spotted the commotion from in the crowd, and snickered. It had been funny, to see the woman simply tell the man off like that. He shook his head and looked back at the list in his hand, a list of certain herbs he was supposed to acquire. "Chamomile...Lavender...Thyme...what kind of names are these?" he murmured to himself. He walked towards a fairly large store, with herbs and vines growing over it. Surely, this had to be some sort of herbal store. "Hello?" he called out as he opened the door, causing a bell to ring. "I need to buy some herbs." As people began to return to their routines after the previous proposal, Ariel also started to make it's way away. Directing itself onto the large store, entering right after the young looking man. "Apologies for the former fuss." Ariel said while very gently passing his right hand over Harlan's shoulder while making its way over the counter. Organizing the various flasks and herbs that were displayed over the counter, Ariel directs itself onto the new costumer. "So what can I do for you, honey." "Uhhhhh." Harlan began, as Ariel moved about. Ariel was massive, towering over him. Just like Nanashi. "Yeah, I'm here for some herbs." he said. He looked at his list, beginning to name them off. "Theres Thyme. Uh, Lavender...and Chamomile. Can I get a baggie for each of them or something?" "Hmm." Gently placing its right finger on its mouth Ariel began to think of the various herbs. "I may have those." And with that Ariel leaning on the counter, reached its hand onto Harlan's face, placing its index and thumb on his chin. "May i know what you intend to do with those ingredients, and most important if you can pay for them?" "Of course I can fucking pay for it. I'm don't live on the streets, you hag." Harlan snarled, obviously not pleased by Ariel's accusations. "And they're being used for personal use." "Hag?" Ariel taught to itself several times in order to not murder the one who dares to call it that. "So we have a boy who doesn't know of proper education." Still holding the anger from the former statement. "And if you want the materials I will need you to tell me their purpose." Grabbing a list that appeared to possess several ingredients names from top to bottom. "And I can assure you that you need to buy them from me, no one else will be able to get them in this island." "Yeah, HAG. H-A-G. A witch, a really ugly old woman." Harlan retorted, his aggressive and spiteful nature showing. "I need them for stress issues or whatever. Supposed to help calm me down. You understand all that, hag?" Poor list Ariels was holding, the more that word was said the stronger did Ariel's grip became. "So you want to do this the hard way, you little hairy fu.." Ariel stopped itself and trying to calm down once again, now holding just the smallest amount of paper. "Now." Trying to calmly breathe in order to keep its posture Ariel directed itself towards Harlan once again. "You are gonna tell me for what you exactly need those ingredients, or I can assure you that the marine base on this island is gonna be the least of your problems." Harlan rolled his eyes. "A supercomputer could do calculations for years, and still not even come close to the amount of fucks I do not give." he spat. "And I already told you what they're for, they're for calming me down. Of course, with you being a hag and all, I guess your hearing isn't as good as before." "I am pretty sure you are gonna need more than just some herbs in order to calm yourself down." A now even angrier Ariel said while picking up what was left of the herbs and medicines list. "I pray for whoever has to listen to what comes out of your stupid mouth kid." Moving towards the back of the store, Ariel began to grab some herbs and flasks. "Do you even know how to properly prepare the medicine or are you going to just shove the plants down your throat?." "Oh yeah, kinda like how you shove dick down yours, ya old hag." Harlan retorted. "I'm not the one who's gonna prepare it, it's gonna be the doctor guy on the ship." Returning from the back and placing the required herbs on the balcony, Ariel looked to be way too calmed considering the forme's comment. "You really don't know when to simmer down." And with then Ariel disappeared for a fraction of a second and reappeared right behind Harlan reaching it's hand onto his head. Harlan's ears twitched the moment she faded from sight, the speed at which she had to have done that causing the air to move sharply for a brief moment. Out of instinct, Harlan vaulted to the side, avoiding the attack from behind. As he stood, his shotgun was already in hand, aimed towards Ariel. "Listen up, hag. I don't wanna shoot ya, so gimme my herbs, I pay, and I leave. As a bonus, I don't have to see your ugly mug ever again." Now on Harlan's side, Ariel looking right into his eyes with a straight calm face. "Hope your caretakers do a better job in teaching you." Moving back onto the other side of the counter grabs the rest of the herbs that were requested and place them onto a bag. "It will be 10K for each." "HAHAHA, NO." Harlan retorted. "10,000 for a fucking bag of herbs? You can't just make the prices bigger cause I'm an ass." "This is my shop, and there is not a single place on this island where you will find these herbs." Ariel responded with the same straight face as before. "And yes i can change the price because of you being an ass." Harlan slammed his hand on the counter where the herbs were. "Go suck your mother's left tit, you hag." he spat, turning around violently and leaving the store. As soon as he was out of the store, he ran out of sight, turning corners to get away. Then, he snickered. Misdirection, something he had learned when he was a kid. It always helped when you were trying to steal something. He looked at the bag of herbs in his hand. "Hag got what was coming to her." Making his way across the streets, the young thief believed to have trick the store owner. "Let's see how long you last young one, kakaka." A mysterious and raspy sounding voice said on a suspicious dark alley. Harlan turned towards the alley, where he heard the voice. "Nope." he exclaimed, walking away from the alleyway. The Haunted's Repay Patrolling, keeping safety and to their beliefs the reason the island is "alive", the various marines did their daily jobs. And today was not an exception, as various small groups divided themselves throughout the varies villages, with one of them having not just regular sailors but none other than the Captain Clifford. Known across their large group as "Swift Feather Clif" a medium height man, with short silver hair and bright golden eyes. Going around greeting the various merchants and visitors that were peacefully going through their lives, when suddenly a white-haired half mink came running from the corner which normally would just be something regular to happen, but the moment Clif saw the newcomer face he immediately recognized him as "The Haunted" a 50,000,000 criminal. "Hey you stop right there!" swiftly unsheathing the sword he was keeping safe on the side of his waist. Harlan turned around abruptly, and raised his eyebrow. Harlan spotted a man running after him, but he didn't look like one of the hag's people so...was he a Marine? Harlan suddenly smiled, excited at the notion of a fight. After all, fighting Marines meant his bounty would become bigger. And he'd be scarier to other people, which meant his mentor would hear about him. And to Harlan, that warrior's recognition meant the most. "Alright, Marine-man, let's dance!" Harlan spat, shooting forward on all fours. When he was close and beneath Clifford, he sent a powerful kick up towards his chin, meant to send him upwards slightly and expose more weak points. With the two fighters, reaching close range Clif was faced with an extremely fast opponent, being left with just a fraction of a second to react in order to not be defeated right then and there. "Tekkai" Clif said right before being hit by his opponent's fist, enduring all of his body just for the amount of time necessary in to not get knocked up and quickly returning to normal swinging his katana in the direction of Harlan's waist. Harlan's sensitive wolf ears twitched at the sound of the katana leaving the sheath, realizing that an attack was incoming. As the blade approached him, Harlan surrounded his hand in Electro and grabbed the blade. "Too slow." he taunted, sending a powerful current of electricity arcing through the sword and thereby would most likely harm Clifford. Very quickly being countered, Clifford found himself being betrayed by his most precious friend, his trusty katana "Airi", directing his opponent's electricity right onto his right arm. "Hahhh!" Clif let out loud as the shock reached him. And instead of losing the grip like most normal people would after having their nerves attacked, Clif with his sole resistance increased it keeping his sword on hand and quickly moving backward. Harlan smiled when Clifford backed off. "Woah! Usually that makes twats piss themselves. Not bad, blondie." Harlan taunted, unsheathing his shotgun in a fluid motion. Instead of aiming it, he swung it around, as if it were some sword. "I've been wanting to use some of the training I've gotten from good ol' Nana. Let's see how I do." And with that, Harlan shot forward, bringing his shotgun down at blitzing speeds. Category:RavenAsh Category:KontonMan Category:Role-Plays